


All of My Sons

by AQuietThinker



Series: Hogwarts and Newt Scamander [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), J. K. Rowling - Fandom, Wizarding Wolrd - Fandom
Genre: Brave Newt Scamander, Christmas Holidays, F/M, Occamy, child neglection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/AQuietThinker
Summary: Christmas Dinners were always complicated. Always.





	All of My Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of Hogwarts and Newt Scamander.   
> Newts father is slightly aggressive, but I think This will do. Please leave Kudos!  
> ;)

A soft knock disturbed his attention.

“Newt? Can I come in?”

The boy with feathery hair looked up from his desk, cheek stained with drying ink. His papers where scattered around, leaving a mess of parchment and and quills. The baby occamy was asleep on his lap, breathing slowly.

“Yes, come in.”

The older man made way to his desk, and crossed his arms at the sight.  
“It’s half past twelve.”

“And?”

“Happy New Years.”

Newt smiled sheepishly and took the creature in his arms before standing up. He laid it on his bed carefully.

“Do you need anything ‘Seus?”

Theseus stared at him, questioning his demeanour, before sitting on the bed.

“I just wanted to talk.”

Newt hesitated, but walked to the bed, trying to cleanse the ink from his face.

“Mother and Father sent you, right?”

“Yes and no Newt,” Theseus replied, “They do want to know why… your grades are so different. But I want to know how you are doing in school.”

It was not a mystery that the boy had struggled in Hogwarts since his brother had left to the ministry. Third year was halfway through, and most of Newt’s grades ranged from Poor to Troll. Only Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures were granted with passing grades.

“It’s fine.”

“No it isn’t. Come on little brother,” Theseus took out a piece of parchment, “Mother got an owl from the D.A.D.A teacher because your essay on dragons demanded more rights for the creatures, not how to exterminate the.”

“They deserve rights!”

Theseus swallowed a dramatic sight before bracing to speak again.

“What about friends? Human friends.”

Newt frowned.

“Leta seems to like me. And Professor Dumbledore-“

“Is a teacher.”

Theseus rubbed his temples as he stared at the Hufflepuff.

The boy was much thinner and taller than when he had last seen him. His hair was slightly longer, hiding those blue green eyes. His hands were scratched but the numerous creatures he had held, and Theseus wondered where he kept them.

“I get it, I get it, I’m weird and freaky, but that’s who I am!”

Newt stood up and walked to his desk, bruising himself in the parchments again.

“I-“

“Leave it Theseus. I’ll come for dinner tomorrow. I promise. Just please leave me alone.”

Finding no way to object, Theseus left quietly. 

—————————————-

Dinner was not pleasant either.

Mr. Scamander was a strict man, so to say, and loved his eldest son. As for his younger son, relationships were much more complicated.

Theseus was clever.

(Newt… was smart in other ways.)

Theseus was a brave Gryffindor.

(Newt was a loyal Hufflepuff.)

Theseus had great marks at Hogwarts.

(Newt… didn’t.)

Theseus was going to do great in life.

(Newt was a waste of space.)

Both brothers hated the way they were treated, but could do nothing about it. Newt gave no importance to the love given to him by his father, or at least tried not to.   
But his mother, his mother loved him. When the bright eyed child was first laid in her arms, she adored him. His love for creatures made it even better.

Either way, dinner was complicated. 

“Hello dear.” Mrs. Scamander hugged her young son warmly, and showed him his spot on the table. Far away from Father. 

“Newton.”

“Father.”

Mr. Scamander’s cold tone matched his eyes, but Newt ignored him.   
Dinner, as always, was delicious. But everyone acted differently. Newt ate very little, and shot worried looks at Theseus. Father kept a usual conversation.

“How is the ministry now a days, Theseus?”

“Erm, good Father. Travers is an excellent partner.” He replied, referring to his friend in work.

“Well, excellent O.W.Ls and N.E.W.T.s do take you somewhere. What about you Newton, your grades are fine I presume?”

Newt kept his eyes fixed on his plate, and Mrs. Scamander intervened. 

“Dear, let us discuss another matter. Theseus,” she turned around, “I believe you have been encountering magical creatures lately?”

Theseus understood his mother’s message.

“Why yes. We encountered a zowun a couple of weeks ago.”

This caught Newt’s attention.

“You mean a zouwu?”

Newt’s eyes brightened with information and facts, and both Mrs. Scamander and Theseus smiled in triumph. 

“Yes little brother. Any tips in how to encounter one?”

“Yes! Actually, they are of Chinese origins-“

“Now Newton, I do not think that is relevant to our conversation.” Mr. Scamander’s voice sliced through the boy, and her kept quiet again.

Dinner continued quietly again, and it was not until dessert that a dispute started.

“Well Theseus, I feel very proud of your achievements so far.” Mr. Scamander, “I propose a toast.”

As they stood, a low rumbling was heard from underneath the table. The family ignored it, but Newt gave a quick peek to find the occamy smuggling around.

“For Theseus Scamander-“

And then all hell broke loose.

When he stood up, Mr. Scamander had stomped on the occamy’s tail, making it grow in size.

“NEWTON!”

The creature was shrieking loudly, violently moving against its surroundings. Theseus acted quickly, and apparatus his parents to a safer corner. Newt moved towards its head, soothing the animal with soft noises.

“It’s alright Alice, your okay.”

His attitude was much calmer and dominant, different from his expression with his father.

The animal slowly became quiet, shrinking to a size that fitted on the boy’s arms. The dining room was a wrecked mess, but Newt only seemed to take notice on the creature.

“Newton Scamander! Explain yourself.”

The warm eyes turned scared as he faced his father.

“I’m-“

“No! You and your damned creatures! Give me that monster!”

The man made a motion to snatch the occupy, but Newt whipped out his wand quickly.

“How dare-“

“I dare father. This creature is innocent.”

Both Theseus and Mrs. Scamander stared at the Hufflepuff, but kept quiet.

“You… you are in huge trouble young man. You will stay in your chamber for the rest of the holidays.”

“Fine by me.”

“If only you were more like Theseus-“

Newt tipurned back and gave his father a cold look.

“I am not my brother. And I know you hate me, think I’m a freak, or whatever! I don’t care. I am myself!”

Without a word, he swayed the occamy on his arms and retreated to his room.

A soft knock again came, but entered without reply.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine ‘Seus. I was just worried about Alice.” The boy pointed at the occamy, deep asleep on the window. 

“You were very brave.”

Newt looked up at his brother.

“Thank you. But I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“That’s fine. Why don’t you talk to me about, erm, Alice?”

Newt smiled brightly.

“Sure. She was a tiny egg when I found her…”


End file.
